The Worn Folder
by Dpower and Nessy
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is the best of the best. The hulking twenty-four year old Russian stands very tall at six-foot-seven and has an extremely well built muscular physique, which makes him a force to be reckoned with, a god among men. He's well known for his amazing fighting skill, unwavering self-control, and incredible speed. If anyone has a chance to find these girls, he can.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, this is a story Nessy and I wrote a while back, I thought you might enjoy the rewrite (fixed those pesky mistakes and made it better) Please check out our other story too "Tomorrow is Another Day." a Gone with the Wind style tribute to VA. Also Nessy has several stories under her own profile Lock Ness Monster13. And of course I have more stories under dpower.**__** Enjoy the read it will be posting consistently on Tues of each week since it is a finished story. **_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own VA or the rights to the characters. Those belong to Richelle Mead. We only own the storyline please do not copy with out the authors consent. Thank you for reading. **_

_**The Worn Folder**_

_**Prologue**_

A few months ago, I received an imperative call from Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. We discussed a situation that had been going on for far too long, two missing students. However, in our conversation she had some new information. One of the best guardians in the world was available. Devoted guardian, Dimitri Belikov, was now assigned to a position at Saint Vladimir Academy. The queen assigned him to be Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's guardian. Dimitri had taken a long hiatus after he lost his charge and best friend, Ivan Zeklos, in a strigoi attack. The only people he is close to is his family in Russia, Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, and Paul, so he lives for his job.

The problem with his assignment is that Princess Vasilisa ran away from the academy two years ago with her best friend Rosemarie Hathaway. Since Vasilisa is the last known member to the Dragomir royal family, it is of the utmost importance that the guardians find her and bring her back, where she could be safely behind the magical wards of the academy. I am Alberta Petrov, head guardian at Saint Vladimir Academy and I have exhausted all my resources searching for these girls without success.

Dimitri Belikov is the best of the best. The hulking twenty-four year old Russian stands very tall at six-foot-seven and has an extremely well built muscular physique, which makes him a force to be reckoned with, a god among men. He's well known for his amazing fighting skill, unwavering self-control, and incredible speed. If anyone has a chance to find these girls, he can.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1 AWOL

**_Thought you might want a chapter to go along with the Prologue :) And yep... here's hoping its better than the first time around. LOL_**

**_Chapter 1 AWOL_**

Guardian Petrov stood in front of the small room of guardians, going over all the standard information for the week, addressing what's happening at the academy. We had discussed arrangements for tracking down two missing girls. The students had disappeared two years ago and had evaded all the other search parties. At this point, we didn't even know if they were still alive, or at least not awakened.

"Then it's settled. Guardian Belikov will be the lead guardian in the next search for the Princess and Miss Hathaway." She announced to the room, assigning me to hunt down the two AWOL girls.

"You're dismissed" The meeting was adjourned, but I sat patiently waiting to speak to Alberta alone. As all the other guardians filed out of the room, everyone walked by me wishing me luck, giving me supportive nods. I acknowledged every person that went by, but only to be polite. Finally, I was left in the empty room at the table with Alberta.

"Belikov, here is what you need to know about the two girls." She set two folders down in front of me.

"Thank you, Guardian Petrov." I said sliding the folders closer to me. "Can you tell me anything personal about these girls? Things I should know, to get into their mind set." Wanting to get right down to business, I had already started to open the first file.

"The princess won't be a problem. But Rose…" She rolled her eyes and snorted very unprofessionally. "Well, let's just say that Rose is… high spirited." She smiled at some far off memory, and then became serious again. "Don't look at our lovely Rose as everyone else does. She's special." I nodded, not really understanding.

"What is your personal experience with her?" Very curious as to what she meant by special.

"Well, I'm a little bias where Rose is concerned. I took care of her from the moment she was brought to the academy by her mother, so she is like a daughter to me. It's disconcerting that she hadn't felt secure enough to talk to me before she ran away. Maybe, I could have helped her." Alberta looked down with sadness etched in her face. As head guardian she has been put under some rather enormous stress with the girls absents. She seemed to feel personally responsible for them, which is strange for our world, since we lose so many people in strigoi fights and attacks.

My mind wandered off into dark territory for a moment. Battling my grief for several months now, I only took this job because it would take my mind off the incident. Losing my best friend was almost more than I could take. I was happy to have this case; it was something to throw myself into and forget about my painful memories. When I looked up, Alberta was eyeing me suspiciously. Most of the time, I'm very quiet not letting people see any emotion, with my perfected guardian mask that's easily slammed into place.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I inquired hoping she would give me any key thing to work with to start my investigation.

"Read the information in the folders, if you have questions after that stop by my office." Alberta commented as she stood. She wished me luck as the others had, and then opened the door. Cold air blew in, and I inhaled, remembering the crisp air of Russia. I looked back down to the folders as I shoved that thought to the back of my mind.

Opening the small folder in mint condition marked_ Vasilisa Dragomir_, it looked like it had never been opened, not a single bend in the pristine vanilla colored folder. Chuckling as I saw the two pieces of paper. One was the princess's school grades, and the other was a brief summary of her life and royal line. Moroi were always so proud of their social status, preceding all other things. Closing her folder, knowing it was going to be of no assistance, and placed it to the side.

Picking up the second folder, I placed it in front of me, examining the outside for a moment. _Rosemarie Hathaway _was scrawled in pen across the center of the cover. This folder was about three inches thick and weighed as much as two bricks. It was dirty, battered, worn out, and had a slight gray coloring to it. Some of the edges were frayed and ripped, like it had been roughly pawed through with extreme annoyance. Opening the cover, a ripping noise caught my attention in the quiet room making me chuckle to myself again. This girl must have gotten into a lot of trouble. How she and the princess ever got to be friends, I can't even begin to imagine.

Casually leafing through the first few gray pages, immediately I was hit by things that have already been told to me by almost every guardian or teacher at the academy. Reckless. Rude. Arrogant. Undisciplined. Wild behavior. They might as well have gotten out a giant rubber stamp to ink the front cover with a big bold **_Bad Student. _**Turning a few more pages, I came across her profile with her picture placed at the top. Even in black and white, the fifteen-year-old girl in the picture was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was long and thick, her face as glorious as if the magic hands of angels carved it. That perfect striking beauty caught me off guard and I lost myself in this small, black and white picture. I couldn't help but wonder, if she was that beautiful then, she must be absolutely stunning now.

Instantly chastising myself for looking at a student- a picture no less- this way, closing the folder and picking them up, I turned off the lights and started the trek back to the guardian building. It was a bitter cold evening, dusk was settling in the vast Montana sky, and the campus was just starting to stir. Walking into the warmth of the building lobby, I was happy to get out of the nippy weather and up to my room. Once inside my bare abode, I set the folders on my tidy desk and opened Hathaway's folder again. In this small photo she was magnificent, a true marvel to gaze upon, literally mesmerizing. She looked to be more of an angel than the devil that Kirova had portrayed her to be; she couldn't be that bad.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I discovered an inner determination to find this girl. The rumors and statements from the teachers were completely lost, staring at her seemingly innocent beautiful face. There is no possible way, that a single folder- even one that large- could contain an entire life. Rosemarie Hathaway's life, one I intend to let her live, without any criticism from at least one person.


	3. Chapter 2 This Girl

**_Okay our lovely readers, please enjoy and review. And if you like this story please check out Lock Ness Monster13 stories and mine under dpower. _**

**_Chapter 2 This girl_**

Lying in bed, my mind and body were very restless, staring at the slightly blue roof. Turning toward the glow from the illuminated blue florescent clock that sat on my nightstand, I squinted at the glaring numbers of 3:30. I really didn't need to be awake at this hour, but even with the blackout curtains blocking the afternoon sun, I still couldn't sleep. Sighing with frustration caused by my insomnia, I unhappily forced myself to climb out of bed.

Not looking forward to the two long hours, I still had to go before my mind-numbing shift, the internal apprehension made me realize I might as well get up now and try to function. Heading to the only thing that would pull me from my grogginess, the shower, I cranked on the hot water. I needed to think things through, what better way than standing under warm flowing water beating down on the sore stiff muscles of my back.

It had only been three days since Alberta assigned me to find the missing girls, and every day since, I have been dredging through the files nonstop; especially Hathaway's.

Something about her wonderful smile, those beautiful deep haunted eyes, and her long thick dark hair, kept drawing me to her. I have been reading and literally studying every single report in the file to find every little detail that can possibly help me. One thing is for sure, she was indeed a very reckless student. Nevertheless, I'm following my instincts, as I look deeper into an unusual pattern.

Rosemarie was known for fighting, kind of a scraper really, she would lose her temper at the drop of a hat. The most interesting part, to me, came after the fight. It seems that every time Rosemarie would get injured, her bruises or scars would miraculously disappear. Then almost immediately following, something strange or peculiar would go wrong with either the princess or Rosemarie herself.

I couldn't help but think that something much bigger was going on with Rosemarie and Vasilisa than just two girls that ran away. There had to be a story behind it. Something had to trigger their detrimental decision to leave. Rosemarie had been here practically her whole life; this was in essence, her home. You don't just leave one day if nothing's wrong.

Its standard psychology 101, cause and effect, people react to events or situations. Teenagers are emotional creatures, sometimes extremely irrational in their reactions. That's why they tend to run from their problems instead of dealing with them head on. The rational part of their brain is not completely developed yet, that's also why so many have a lack of self-control.

Alberta and the rest of the guardians told me that Rosemarie was extremely dedicated to the princess, but they all dismissed her dedication because of disobedience. This puzzled me, because behavior and dedication are not necessarily exclusive to each other. I really need to figure this girl out.

My thoughts had kept me in the shower long enough so I hopped out and got dressed. Sitting at the small desk once more and opening Hathaway's file, her beauty never ceased to amaze me. No matter how many times I opened the cover, her picture gleamed at me like rays of sunshine. Even in black and white, she was striking. I smiled to myself tracing the picture lightly with my fingertip. Looking at the clock again, reading almost a quarter past four, reluctantly, I shut the folder.

Next to the clock, a family portrait caught my attention and it had my thoughts drifting back to my quaint little hometown. The Baia house I grew up in brought back memories of my family and friends as the recollections ran rampant in my head. It had been months since I last called them. By my calculations, it was nighttime in Russia right now. I couldn't resist the urge; I walked over to the phone and dialed the number that was burned permanently in my brain.

"Hello?" My mother's soft loving voice came over the phone.

"Mama?" I smiled at the familiar sound.

"Dimka!" She screeched with overwhelming joy. "It's been so long. When are you coming to visit?" She excitedly asked with true hopefulness echoing in her voice.

"I don't know, mama. I've been assigned to find two girls that ran from St. Vladimir's. I really can't tell you how long it will take me to find them, but I will visit as soon as possible."

"Tell me about them, Dimka, I want to hear about your work." Truthfully, I knew she just wanted to hear my voice. It didn't matter what I said, she had just been missing me. Sometimes I wondered if she listened to anything I said or just enjoyed hearing me rattle on.

"Well, one of them is Princess Dragomir." She gasped. "I am her official guardian now- well as soon as I find them."

"I am so proud of you my son. You are an amazing guardian; I knew you would do something great." My mother's encouragement meant the world to me, she never failed to be supportive in good times or bad.

"Thank you. I'm just sad that it means spending so much time from my family."

"We know you will come back to us eventually, Dimka." She soothed. "Now tell me about the other girl."

Smiling at the thought, I felt an internal excitement that I hadn't ever felt before. "She is a Dhampir. The reports say she took the princess, but they are best friends. I'm sure they chose to run together and these two very smart girls have kept themselves well hidden. This girl is going to be an absolutely amazing guardian if the academy lets her continue her schooling." I tried to keep the awe out of my voice, but apparently, it didn't work.

"Tell me more; I know by your voice that there must be so much more to her than just that." She always had that mother's intuition that zeroed in on the underlying evidence.

Chuckling and shaking my head, we're thousands of miles away, and she can hear a small nuance in my voice. "Of course you do, mama. It's so strange; I just can't keep her out of my mind. Don't know what it is about her that draws me to her, but she's just always right there. Since the first day I opened up her file and now the more I read about her, the more I want to know _her_. She seems so… I don't know, just…" I sighed. "I just can't seem to find the right words… guess there's just… not a word for it."

"There is, Dimka, but you are going to have to figure out what it is yourself."

I laughed; she can be so cryptic, just like my grandmother Yeva. "Thanks for the help, mama." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. She laughed along with me. Hearing her laugher warmed my heart, I missed that sound.

"I can tell that you are very dedicated to this- I mean these girls." She quickly covered up her mistake. "You will find them, I know you will."

"Thank you, mama. I'm sorry it's time for me to go, my shift is starting soon, but say hello to everyone for me. It's a busy time, but I'll call again as soon as I can. Give everyone my love."

"I will, Dimka, I love you. Be careful, please stay safe my son and remember to trust your heart." She said sweetly.

"I love you, too, Mama. Bye."

"Goodbye my son." Hearing the dial tone I set the phone down, my eyes immediately went to the worn folder and I felt compelled to walk back over to my desk. Placing my hand on the cover, stroking it as if it was a cherished possession, I slowly open the folder once more. Again, her little black and white picture grabbed my attention and sucked me in.

God, she was so incredibly beautiful, it blew me away. Shaking my head trying to get her out of my mind, I really should not be thinking about her this way. She is a student, but something about her was just simply amazing.

My mother was right. There was no mistake in her comment. I was very dedicated to _this_ _girl_.

**Please Review :)** **We love to hear from u!**


	4. Chapter 3 The World Needs Color

**_Sorry guys I was going to post yesterday but spaced it lol. Enjoy Please Review!_**

**_Chapter 3 The World Needs Color_**

Heading to my shift with my mind elsewhere, the beautiful sunset seemed radiant as it glowed across the horizon, I walked towards the guardian building to check in, but thoughts of _her_ picture consumed me. When I checked in with Alberta, she told me my shift would be to patrol the forest area, back by the old guardian posts. I acknowledged her with a nod and headed for my patrol.

In my time here, I found one of the old posts in fairly decent shape. It's basically a little cabin. A few times, I have actually gone out there when I didn't have a shift just to get away from the school for a little while.

Since I liked the secluded little place, I decided to do some work out there in my spare time to fix it up. Setting up a bed with some colorful coverings, a cushioned chair, a few goodies for the kitchen, I fixed the fireplace and chopped some wood to burn while there. It actually turned out nice, even homey, if you will.

As I walked in the direction of the cabin, I kept myself alert to any disturbances. Checking on the wards and walking the perimeter, my mind was busy with a plan to find Rosemarie and the Princess.

My intent was to look at this search as a detective looks at a missing person's case. The investigation had to be thorough, compiling a list of all their family, friends, relationships, and enemies. This required me to make a timeline of their lives, specifically their school life. Already, I had found one strange pattern with Rosemarie's injuries and the strange events that would occur shortly after, so I wanted to find more.

The plan was to eat, sleep, and breathe this case until I solved it and brought them back to where they belong. In my mind, I was going through the list of things that I needed when I came across a wild rose bush in a clearing. It would be in direct sunlight during the day, but right now, the sunset lit something up like a beacon. It was absolutely magnificent, the bush had one single red rose in bloom with little ice crystals on the tips of the petals, sparkling like diamonds in the glowing light.

The color of the solitary rose in the sunset was incredible. It was so strange, how could a rose be in bloom in the middle of the Montana winter! I was awestruck by its beauty. There was only one other thing that made me feel that way. My mind automatically thought of the little black and white photo, in the worn folder; sitting on my desk in my room, with her picture…Rosemarie.

It made me smile, the symbolism, the beautiful rose in the middle of nowhere, and another beautiful Rose, somewhere out there, surviving the cold winter's night. I only wished I could find her so easily.

Unconsciously, I walked closer to the unreal looking rosette and touched the soft vibrant red pedals with my fingertip. I wondered if her skin would feel so soft and smooth. The fragrance filled my senses with its intoxicating smell. Would her scent be so intoxicating? The color of this rose made me wonder what color her beautiful haunting eyes are, or what shade her long dark hair is. Needing a color photo of this girl, I had to see her beauty in full color.

Once again, I found myself shaking my head. What I really needed was to stop thinking of her that way. Right now, it was time to focus on finishing my shift and I would get a color photo from the office after my patrol.

Spending the next hour or so checking every ward for any signs of weakness or problems, a few times, I caught my thoughts drifting off to think about her again. I would chastise myself and refocus, but thankfully, my shift finally ended.

The thought of getting a color photo of Rosemarie lit a fire in me. I walked directly into the high schools main office after my shift, and went straight to the pale Moroi receptionist sitting behind the desk. When she looked up at me her smile grew, she batted her eyelashes at me and in a flirtatious tone said, "Guardian Belikov to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need color photos of Princess Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway, please." I asked in my guardian voice. She realized I was serious so she nodded and scurried off. A few minutes later, she came back with two pieces of paper. I thanked her and walked off.

Not looking at them, I rushed out of the building. Knowing that if I was confronted with Rosemarie's picture, I'd be caught gaping at her colored photos beauty and certainly didn't want others to catch me in my moment of weakness.

Heading straight for my room again, it took every ounce of my self-control not to look at the pictures. When I got to my door, I was so nervous that while shoving the keys in to the doorknob, I dropped them twice in my futile attempts. Finally, managing to get the door open, I flew inside and slammed it shut. Instantly bringing the picture up to my face, my smile faltered as my anticipation dropped and disappointment washed over me. These were pictures of Vasilisa and another unknown girl. I sighed. Of course, the receptionist had to mess up on _her _picture.

Throwing the pointless pictures on the desk and walking over to my bed, I flopped myself down and picked up one of my favorite books, an old western novel. Maybe this book can help me escape my obsession. The urge beckoned to me, just to go look at her photo for a minute, I shook it off and began reading…

**VA**

Picking up the folder off my desk and flipped it open to the picture once more, I sat down and just stared at it, wishing that I knew her personally, and that I could hear her harmonic voice. Jesus! I don't even know this girl! I sighed and closed my eyes. It doesn't matter. It feels like I know her. Opening my eyes and looking down at her picture, she smiled up at me.

And blinked… She started to climb out of her picture prison and on to my desk. I shoved myself back and away from the now full sized girl. Crawling onto my bed to keep the distance, she just followed me. Her mesmerizing eyes bore into mine and I was lost. Looking deeper into those pools of chocolate, I found myself leaning towards her. She leaned towards me, and our lips were so close…

My eyes snapped open as I woke up. Ah crap! A crazy dream. I cursed in Russian.

A dream I really wanted to be a reality. I sighed and put my hands on the western novel that was open and resting on my chest from where it had fallen when I fell asleep. Lifting it up, I marked the page, and set it gently back down on the nightstand. As I laid it down, I smiled remembering what I had read. What I wouldn't give to live then, the old west, with the sheriffs, gunslingers and the outlaws. I can picture it right down to a "T". The good guy dressed in white wins and the bad guy all in black loses. The hero gets the girl, a world where everything really was black and white.

Not like in _this _world where you kill your opponent and do not feel any more like the hero than before. You feel even worse because you killed someone that once had a life. And even if there was a girl, Dhampir's don't really have a shot at the whole love and family thing. Dhampir relationships are forbidden.

Generally a Moroi only wants to be able to say that they have been with a Dhampir. Treated like trash or second class citizens, we are only meant to protect them; we are expendable to them. "They come first". But every so often, you will find a Moroi who truly appreciates your service. Like Ivan, my Moroi who had died on another's watch. We had been friends since our early school years. After he died, I asked to be reassigned to an academy thinking I could keep my distance and wouldn't have to go through that again. So, I was assigned here.

I try not to become too close to anyone now. Just in case, something was to happen to another close friend. Most people say I am antisocial. The few people that do know me have tried to get me out of my recluse ways, but I just think it's for the best. People who fall in love lose focus and are more vulnerable. That's how people get killed because of distractions.

Pulling myself up out of bed, I grabbed the two pictures the incompetent receptionist gave me and started to walk back to the office. I was going to get this picture if it killed me. Walking through the snow that was laying on the ground, under the moonlight, the snow shimmered and gleamed. I stopped and looked up at the half moon hanging low in the sky, smiling to myself. No matter how much I miss the sun, I couldn't help but bask in the beauty of the night.

The main building came into view and walked straight to the receptionist. She sat there typing away at her keyboard and didn't notice that I had come in because she was so engrossed in her computer. I cleared my throat and she jumped, startled. She looked up at me and smiled. "Back so soon, Guardian Belikov?" Again with the flirting and batting eyelashes.

Skipping all pleasantries, I went straight to my pressing matter shoving the picture across the counter. "This is not Rosemarie Hathaway's picture." My voice was harsher than I intended, but it got my point across clearly, nothing more needed to be said and she hastily nodded and scurried off. She came back with another photo. I kept my eyes up and tried not to let them wander. "Thank you."

"No problem." She said with a tentative smile. When I got outside, I almost walked into a student. I looked to see the blond haired Jesse Zelkos standing in front of me. He was known for using the girls here, and getting into a lot of trouble. But, being a royal, he usually got out of anything he was charged with. On top of that he was Ivan's cousin, which bore a huge family resemblance.

"Oh hey- is that Rose's picture?" He said, looking at the picture at my side. "Why do you have it?"

"I was assigned to her case." I said, a bit irritated by him questioning me.

"I hope you find them, I would love to get her back here for some fun." He said suggestively, raising his eyebrows at me, "If you know what I mean." I was disgusted.

"Mr. Zelkos, you should not be talking about another student like that or I would be forced to turn you in."

He shrugged. "You haven't met Rose." With a knowing smirk he turned and walked off. I made a sound of disgust and walked off as well. About half way there, I couldn't handle it anymore I brought the picture up.

I almost had a heart attack. Everything about her was absolutely incredible, more beautiful than I thought possible. Gazing at her flowing brown hair, gleaming big brown eyes, tanned skin, plump red lips, and her beauty was completely amplified because of the colored photo.

Not even the rose out in the clearing could compare to the vivid stunning radiance of this girl, this Rose.

This is why the world needs color and why the world of black and white didn't survive. In full color, everything is clearer, seen differently, in a wonderful way. Let's just say, I hoped my dreams would be better, brighter and full of color tonight.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4 Beauty and the Beast

**_Ok, I'd love to hear from u all, we love those Reviews! They make us feel special :)_**

**_Chapter 4 Beauty and the Beast_**

_I twirled around with the beauty in my arms. It was like floating, the room was full of colorful sparkling things. The chandeliers were huge with sparkling crystal teardrops; it was filled with candlelight that reflected off every piece of angled cut glass. I couldn't help staring at the beautiful girl held tight in my embrace. Her long dark brown hair in ringlets cascading down her back with the sides pinned up to the top of her head and a golden silk ribbon perfectly placed. We were dancing and spinning around in a ball room and Rose was wearing a vibrant yellow gown slightly off the shoulders showing off her sun kissed skin. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, her face lit with a breathtaking smile. Her lips shinned with a rose red color gloss. As the music played, I drew her body closer to mine, reveling in the sensation. Tilting my head down towards hers, my eyes were locked on those golden brown pools as we came closer and closer. I closed my eyes when our lips were about to meet…_

I woke up with a gasp, the dream replaying in my mind, heart beating rapidly in my chest. The images that flashed through my mind reminded me of something. When I was a young boy, I would read a book to my little sister Viktoria. She would beg and plead for me to read it to her before bed. I may never admit it aloud, but it was one of my favorite books in English, Beauty and the Beast.

The beast never knew he could ever really love someone, but spending the time in the castle with the beautiful girl, he learned he was madly in love with her, but he had to let her go. He was devastated by the loss of her presence. But as if by magic she came back to him to his love. Without even seeing his human form, she fell in love with him. At least Belle had his voice and his actions to fall in love with. All I have is a picture. One single beautiful picture.

With a heavy sigh, I rolled out of bed, got myself ready, and headed to the guardian building to check in. It seemed I couldn't stop myself from focusing on her beautiful picture or stop calling her beautiful. The word beautiful does not do her justice. She was not merely beautiful. She was gorgeous, stunning, wonderful, picturesque, charming, and magnificent, exquisite in every way. So exquisite I couldn't stop thinking of her, dreaming about her, and staring at this one damn color picture.

After my shift, my plan was to begin the interviews. I needed to know every little thing about her. I'd planned on going to talk to every single person on my list until I knew how she thought, how she acted, how she did everything. Her three-inch thick worn folder gave me vague things about her. That she was completely loyal to Vasilisa, and would do anything for the princess. It documented instances where Rose put herself in front of Vasilisa or punched someone who pushed her best friend on the playground. Her personality was feisty with raw attitude, disrespect and no self-control. She had talent, her fighting skills- had she stayed at the Academy- would have possibly rivaled some of the best novices. Combat teachers were optimistic for her. They said things like strong, fast, flexible, and a quick learner.

I had read over the incident report for the room she trashed before they ran. She was being considered for expulsion from the Academy; and Kirova was not a lenient Headmistress. It made me wonder what she would do to Rose if she did come back.

Would Kirova really consider expelling a promising young guardian, a female to top it off? Our world has enough trouble getting the female Dhampir's to choose this life. Would Kirova be so petty? According to Rose's folder, there was no love between her and Kirova. Everything I read in the folder that was added by Kirova was negative.

What would I do if Kirova wanted to kick Rose out? Would I have any say in the matter?

As I was walking around the wards on my shift, staring at the picture, I was really not paying much attention like I should have, so when a voice came from behind me I was caught off guard. "Belikov!" I jumped, startled, and quickly shoved the picture into my pocket. Alberta came running up to me, with a happy look on her face. "Someone spotted Vasilisa and Rosemarie." She stopped abruptly in front of me.

"What? Where?" I asked, my excitement dwarfing hers and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. A wide smile formed across my face at the incredible news, it was a tremendous break in the case. The biggest bonus, I was finally going to get to meet her.

"Somewhere in Portland, Oregon. The report said they seem to be attending school there, and the guardians are mapping out possible locations they may be living as we speak. Come on, we need to be there too." In complete agreement, I nodded and we both set off towards the guardian building at a brisk pace.

As we entered, all ten guardians looked up at us. Their faces had a look of determination written all across them. Two years these girls had evaded capture and we were not letting them slip through our fingers now. The team of guardians was either surrounding the map of Portland, or on computers isolating specific residential areas; narrowing down the lists of where the girls could stay, and how to get there.

"What do we have so far?" Guardian Stan Alto, was reading the maps and answered me.

"There are a few hotels, a couple apartment buildings, and a few dingy houses around the school they are attending. We suspect they are hiding out somewhere around there." I nodded and started looking over the map with him.

I zeroed in on a point on the map; my gut instinct was telling me that was where I needed to look. "Here." I pointed to a large portion of the map.

_Portland University._

"It's secluded, and has dorms. Hathaway would choose here because it is safer than an apartment, it's a public environment that they can just blend into. They wouldn't look suspicious." Pausing to think I paced the floor, trying to get into a runaways mindset. "Strigoi would be less likely to be on campus." That was the best reason yet, for her to choose a college campus. "Yes, that's it! Let's go bring these girls home." I said enthusiastically.

Guardian Alto looked eager, standing next to me; he nodded with a sly smile sliding into place. His attitude seemed odd, but I didn't have time to work through the meaning. I had my own ulterior motive for my excitement, just another step closer to her.

"We leave tomorrow." As lead guardian, there was no question of my authority and we began working out the capture strategy and flight arrangements on the school jet. The plan looked smooth on paper. I just hoped it would go as well as planned once we arrive in Portland. My excitement was going to make it hard to sleep, but I didn't care, my "Beauty" was in reach.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5 Hyper Drive

**_Hey guys sorry for the late update, life got extremely busy. For those of you who asked if I was going to continue into the books with this story... the answer is no. Its a short story just to where he meets Rose and an epilogue... _**

**_However, I am involved in a story you might want to read if you are looking for this to continue in our lovely Russians POV. "In The Eye's Of A Russian God" s/9241633/1/In-The-Eyes-of-a-Russian-God by Belikovlover123. This awesome new very young writer is just starting out but doing an awesome job. She has real talent! I have been helping her write the VA book from the beginning in DPOV. And I beta it for her. It started out the same, but it will not be "the same ol story" She has some cool twists planned and they have already begun. So go check it out and Please review for her she needs the feed back! Don't we all :) Please Please Please! Review_**

**_Now on with the show... _**

**_Chapter 5 Hyper Drive_**

Sleep was extremely restless; I woke up hours before the plane was scheduled to depart. It's not like me to be so hyperactive about something. I tried to stay in bed, but I was practically buzzing with excess energy. Just the thought of seeing Rose for the first time had me beyond excited. I tried to avoid thinking exclusively about her, but it was useless. The harder I tried the more obsessive I became.

_Stop!_ Chastising myself, I reminded my brain that we were just going to go and retrieve her, bring her home. That I shouldn't be so obsessed with her like this and it's not appropriate. Rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A student that ran away, that's all she is. That's it, nothing more and nothing less.

_Yeah right_… who am I trying to kid, nothing more, nothing less? _Really? Nothing less than amazing. Ugh! Stop it!_ It seemed the only way I was going to get control of my thoughts, was to focus on the job. God knows my brain was utterly consumed by her. Shaking my head, I decided to get up.

Looking at the digital clock glowing blue on my nightstand, I sighed in frustration because I still had three very long hours before boarding that plane. I threw back the covers and felt the chill in the air. Shivering slightly, I forced myself up out of bed and quickly got dressed in workout clothes. Thinking a good workout would distract me, I trudged my way to the gym.

It was actually a nice little walk. The morning sun was shining brightly, but being Montana, late fall or early winter, which ever you want to call it, was definitely chilly. Pushing my way through the big metal doors of the gym, I felt the heat hit me, and was exceptionally grateful for the warmth. Everyone knows Russia has pretty harsh winters. I grew up in Siberia, which most people have a stereotypical view of it as a frozen barren waist-land. You'd think I should be used to cold, but in truth, I never really liked it. Curled up in a nice warm bed with a good western or someone special with hot chocolate always sounded damn good to me.

I'd bet anything that being curled up with her in a cozy bed touching her soft, warm skin would be heaven on earth. I wonder what it would feel like to stroke and caress her body with my hands… _Damn it!_

I struck the punching bag that was hanging in front of me with all I my might. It slammed the end of the chain, violently swinging back and forth. I just stood there watching it, trying to calm down. Growing increasingly frustrated with myself and my one track mind, I shouldn't be having feelings for a student like this. Were they even feelings? No, not feelings, it's purely a physical attraction. You can't have feelings for someone you don't even know… Right?

She's just so unbelievably beautiful. Never in my life have I ever come across such hauntingly alluring eyes, angelic face and dazzling smile… Every man must feel like this, they probably trip foolishly over themselves when they see her, right? Was I the only one? Sadly, I knew the answer. I wasn't.

According to the reports in the folder I was given, Rose didn't have the best track record when it came to abstinence. But, rumors have been going around saying that she actually didn't do anything with her fellow classmates. Make out session and maybe a little clothing removal, but that's all. I hoped that was true. But that also doesn't mean that she didn't go around breaking hearts. I seriously needed to push all this away, stop thinking about _her_, think about the mission, and get focused. A rundown of the whole plan in my head and rethinking each choice so no mistakes are made would be a good idea. At least that would require most of my focus.

We decided that the girls were probably living on a human timetable. If they were attending school, they would not be on our nocturnal schedule. That's why the sun was out; we were leaving mid-morning. Once we arrive, we'd identify their residence. The plan was to use our surveillance techniques to observe their daily routine. We needed to be sure no one else lives with them. Once we knew where and how they lived, we could ambush them with full force. My intent was to surround them so they have nowhere to run. They are not going to get away under my watch. Guardians have had two years of endless searching, and if they do try to run, we have the extra men to block their path. Hathaway has skipped two years of training. Her skills have to be seriously lacking. Even if she does have some sort of regular exercise, she wasn't going to be a hard fight. But just in case, I wanted to be fully prepared.

With the detailed thoughts of our mission and my strenuous workout, time seemed to pass more quickly. I was grateful for that and by the time I was done exercising, I felt a little more focused and clear-headed. An hour before the plane was scheduled to leave; I hustled back to my room to take a quick shower. Doing my usual routine, slapping on my cologne, throwing on some basic jeans and long sleeve t-shirt, and I tied my hair back. Slipping on my boots and warm brown leather duster, I grabbed sunglasses, a stake, and an over-night bag and walked to the airstrip.

Since I was the first one to arrive at the academy's private runway, I climbed aboard the jet and just hung out impatiently waiting for the rest of my team to show up. A few minutes later, they started to trickle in.

Alberta had told me last night that Stan Alto was not going to be with my team as he had classes to attend to, but I still had a rather large group to instruct. That's why they brought me here, I was exceptionally good at organization, supervision, taking and giving orders. Not to mention, I am one badass Guardian, even if I do say so myself.

When everyone was seated and accounted for, we told the pilot to take off. Three miserable hours later, we arrived at a small airport right outside of Portland. There were three SUV's waiting as we all deplaned. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon.

My intent was to go straight to the school they were supposedly attending. They would have records of home address and could confirm their attendance. I sent most of my team out to scan the perimeter for any danger first, and there was nothing. Then I sent one of my female guardians in to speak with the records office. She seemed the least threatening and most convincing. Posing as an officer, she was to obtain as much information on them as possible. During our surveillance of the school, we stayed hidden, and observed the Princess standing with a few other students. Much to my disappointment Rose wasn't in sight.

"Belikov, we were only sent for the Princess. We should take her now and leave." The guardian next to me said impatiently.

"We will get both the girls. And don't you think it would look suspicious if we just jumped out a grabbed a student right now? Someone would call the human police." I said in a very assertive tone, he turned away mumbling under his breath just loud enough so I could hear. "Not like we couldn't take a bunch of cops…" I sighed. _Amateur_.

The female guardian I sent in for information came back out about an hour later. I was starting to feel rather anxious that she hadn't returned, but thankfully, she strolled out before I sent someone in after her. She had gotten their home address, their class schedule, and current pictures from their student ID; I was very pleased with her results.

"Oh _Damn_ that Hathaway is one good looking chick, I wouldn't mind being alone with her!" One of the guardians said over my shoulder as I stared at Rose's picture. Anger flared in my chest. I gripped the paperwork until it crumbled in my hands. It was all I could do to keep myself from ripping his head off.

The school day was almost over so we followed the Princess. Rose was nowhere in sight, and I guessed that was because it was daytime and no one could harm Vasilisa. Poor form on Rose's part. At this point, I decided to split the team up. We're not going to grab them in broad daylight, in plain view of the public eye without anyone noticing, and I wanted to do this right. Nice and smooth, no mistakes. But, I needed to see the residence to make a more detailed plan.

Half of the guardians stayed to observe Vasilisa, with strict orders only to observe that we would be getting both girls not just one. I took five other guardians with me to the address given to us by the school. We drove by the building a few times. It was a modest building about mid-block. Most vehicles were parked on the sides of the street. One of the things we had access to, with a little hacking, were DMV records. One of my team was searching plate numbers to see if any belonged to the girls, or had the same address listed.

The streets had a large amount of foliage and privacy fencing, and littered with street lamps. I noticed directly across from the large back yard of the building there were some large trees, bushes and a street lamp, parking I walked to the tree. It would give good cover at night and it was only about thirty feet from the house. I sent the rest of the team to scout out other good viewpoints with cover. We scoped the entire area on foot, so we knew what to expect if they managed to run and get far enough ahead, which I highly doubted.

The building had a front door and back door, so I decided having a floor plan would be helpful. The county records most likely had it on file. With a little bit more work from the guardian I was starting to think was a computer wiz, we had the floor plan up on the screen. I now knew I was looking at an upper bedroom window. The front door was facing the street, leading into the living room, and the back door came off the kitchen. Alongside the house were two walkways that lead to the front and back doors.

Our computer wiz also got a hit on a vehicle, a green Honda, parked at the corner of the block four blocks away on Brown Street. It was registered to the same address, but appeared to belong to a housemate named Jeremy. We had no luck finding anything in either of the girl's names.

My thought was either Rose has their car with her or if they were going to run, they would run for this green Honda. This is why we were just watching for now. We needed as much information as possible. At least now, we know about the housemate.

My half of the team reassembled at the SUV and I used my cell phone to call the guardian I left in charge of the other half of my team. The college campus was packed, but they were maintaining visual contact with Vasilisa. Still no sign of Rose though, I told them to follow her home to make sure we have the right address. Laying low and observing from a distance, I moved the SUV as far away as possible, but could still keep the building in sight. We ended up parked right by the green Honda.

It was late afternoon, and we had seen hordes of students walking to their residences. I couldn't tell if any of them were the Princess and Rose, but we did see two people walk into the house, both female, one with long dark hair and one with long blonde hair. I was pretty confident it was them and when the rest of my team arrived I had no doubt.

Now, to decide on the right moment to grab them; my team and I decided to send someone off for food and then we would discuss our options. So we waited. The sun was going down just as the food arrived. We ate in silence as darkness set in. After some discussion and sharing all the information we had gathered, we decided to take up our surveillance positions surrounding the house. I took the post under the tree in the back yard.

Lights came on in different rooms, some movement in the kitchen, and the light in the upper bedroom window came on. Shadows of the people inside danced on the walls. A pet door in the back door shifted with a swish, as I watched, a cat slinked out and across the back yard. It suddenly sensed my presents and stopped. It hissed in my direction and ran off the other way.

I smiled at the actions of the cat, I don't know why animals don't like Dhampir's, but they avoid us like the plague. A few hours passed and it was getting to be bedtime for them. Watching voyeuristically as the lights went out and the bedroom window slid open, I could barely make out the female image of the person who opened it, since the light was already off.

Things grew quiet and one of my team members came to speak with me. He thought we should go in now while they were asleep. But I decided we would catch them as they left the house for school in the morning. I sent half my team to the SUV's for rest. They could switch off in three hours.

I figured it was going to be a long night for me because I would not be one to take rest and would stand my post all night. I felt very protective over her.

About an hour into my watch, I noticed movement down the streets. I studied the shadows, and observed five men stealthily making their way towards the house. I radioed my team members and told them to alert the ones in the vehicles resting. Something in my gut was telling me this was not good. As they inched closer to the house, my men were moving in on them. Suddenly the one word I didn't want to hear came over the com.

"Strigoi!" the voice echoed through my head.

At first, it felt like the world froze at the sound of that vicious word. Fear crawled its way up my spine, but then all at once the world sped up into hyper drive.

**Please Review mine too! Thx in advance :)**


	7. Chapter 6 The Window

**_Ok guys, I know you are all enjoying the story, but as I said this is just a short story until they meet. So there is only one more installment of this left it will be an epilogue. Those of you who would like to read the books rewritten in a DPOV I recommend "In The Eye's of a Russian God" by belikovlover123 which I beta for a new young writer. She has her own twist on the story so its not just a copy of the books. _**

**_Enjoy... Please review. :)_**

**_Chapter 6 The Window_**

"Move! Move! Move!" I shouted frantically into the radio.

All twelve of my team flew into action. I ran, with my silver stake out, straight for the Strigoi closest to me. My adrenaline was pumping like mad. Launching myself through the air, I slammed into the red-eyed monster. We plummeted to the ground and rolled several feet. I quickly jumped up to face my opponent.

Face to face with a very lethal looking Strigoi, He was a solid 6'4" and bulky with muscle. The Dhampir looked to be in his late twenties when he was turned. Well-trained fighting technique was obvious as he snarled angrily at me; clearly, he was not happy to see me. Seething, I looked square into his cold red-rimmed eyes. Combatively circling each other, he had his sharp pointed teeth bared and long razor sharp claws out ready to cause serious damage to me. He aggressively lunged and took a swipe at my face, but I was quick enough to dodge the talons. With my right leg, I did a brutal roundhouse kick and caught him hard upside the head. He stumbled slightly, but recovered just as fast.

Taking a hostile fighting stance, he was ready to get down to business. I could see his blood lust that drove his thirst. He was craving to rip me apart. Faster than I thought possible, he charged fiercely at me again. He barely caught me by the arm, but with my leather duster, he couldn't get to skin. I yanked my arm free and swiped out with my foot catching his leg. He went down hard, face first onto the ground and rolled so fast, I missed as I wildly flung myself to land on top of him. Spinning to face him, we threw fierce punches and kicks with blinding speed, some landing painfully hard. We were well matched as we fought the murderous dance. Furiously, he stormed towards me, I dodged and struck out with my foot smashing it into the back of his knee. He crashed to the ground with the sound of a crack, screaming out in pain and for just a few seconds he hesitated.

I found my opening, instantly jumping onto his back. Rapidly brought my arm back, in one swift powerful motion I stabbed my stake deep into his back. I watched as my silver stake drove through his body directly into his heart. He screamed an ear-piercing shriek shuddering under my weight and suddenly he was still. Yanking the silver out of his back, dark red almost black blood covered my stake. I jumped up, readying myself for more, but one look around and I saw my team had effectively removed the threat.

Catching my breath, I took out my cell and made a call to the alchemist. Within a few moments, I had explained the situation and hung up. About fifteen minutes went by and I saw a car heading our direction. I had my team move the bodies to the side of the house so no one would see them. The car slowed and parked.

I watched as a beautiful blonde stepped out of the 2007 Black Cadillac SRX. It was easy to see the car did not belong here and for that matter, neither did the blonde. She briskly walked in my direction, uneasily looking around. As she passed under a street lamp she was briefly lit up and I saw her tattoo and knew she was the alchemist. I stepped out from the side of the house and she walked directly to me. She was stunningly beautiful, but still didn't compare to Rose. I shook off that thought as I approached her. We talked for a brief moment. She was all business. She pulled out a potion from her small silver bag and within seconds, the bodies were nothing but ash. She turned around to look at me once, and with a small nod, she walked away.

My team dispersed to our post once again and I looked at my watch. Wow, time had flown by and now it was almost 3 AM. Things got eerily quiet after that. I was definitely on high alert and sleep was not an issue while the residue of adrenaline still coursed through my veins.

This is why I need to bring Rose and the Princess home. They are not safe. I am confident that I'm doing the right thing. As I thought things through, I realized that Rose and Vasilisa would be dead or captured right now had we not been here. If Rose knew how close they came tonight, she would be devastated. She would feel like she failed to protect her charge. While that may be the case, I don't want to her to feel inadequate and shatter her confidence. She is going to need strength, fortitude, and encouragement in order to become the best she can be. I decided never to tell her how dangerously close it truly came tonight.

The cat made his second appearance of the night as it slinked its way through the back yard and up to the pet door. He stopped at the door and with yellow eyes, he scanned the yard; spotting me, he hunched his back, and hissed, once again, with his fur standing on end. Again, I couldn't help the smile as I watched his territorial display. He turned and slipped into the door.

Only minutes later, I heard noises coming from the open window. My hearing is extremely good, a benefit of being a Dhampir, so I listened to what sounded like crying or whimpering from the window. Within a minute, I saw movement in the shadow of the room crossing the window. A scream rang out of the window. Then I heard a sweet voice calling "Liss…. Liss wake up."

The screaming dropped off to a whimper and I heard a moan "Andre …. Oh God."

"Lissa, you aren't there anymore, wake up." The calming voice said soothingly. "It's okay, everything's okay."

"I had that dream," the Princess said.

"Yeah. I know." Her tender tone carried down to my ears.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of her voice in the wind. It was as beautiful as her picture, and I was hoping she would continue. A lamp light flickered on and a minute later, she spoke again.

"When did we last do a feeding? There was a long pause. "It's been like… more than two days, hasn't it? Three, why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy. I didn't want to-" the Princess said.

"Screw that, come on let's do this." She stood up and I could see her silhouette standing in front of the window.

The nature of the conversation was dawning on me. That's how they have survived. Rose has been feeding her.

"Rose-" The Princess said in an unsure tone.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better." And she tilted her head back her long hair slid off her shoulders and her neck was completely exposed. I watched as the Princess stepped up to her hesitated and then bit into Rose's neck. She hissed and cried out in pain and then moaned in the sensation of pleasure in the endorphin rush. I watched with utter fascination and amazement. Never have I seen someone be so self-sacrificing. To let the Princess feed from her for two years? I was stunned to say the least. I almost can't comprehend the level of dedication it would take to give up your own dignity for the sake of your Moroi. The bond between them must be much greater than the average Moroi and guardian.

The Princess held Rose in a loving embrace and laid her down gently on to what must have been the bed. I heard her say, "You okay?"

Rose's response was mumbled so I really didn't catch it but it sounded like: "Yeah….. I'm fine." No she wasn't. If those Strigoi would have gotten any closer, they both would be dead because of her weakness. But the princess did need to feed. Rosemarie was only looking out for her.

The cat had jumped onto the windowsill and was staring down at me. As I stared up at him, I saw him fluff his fur and crouch down, twitching his tail. Suddenly Rose came into full view of the window. The cat had moved away from her and she was looking out the window for the thing that had caught the cat's attention. I hadn't realized that I had stepped out from the tree. I was so engrossed in the things that were happening in front of me that I hadn't noticed I was visible. The street lamp flickered on and I was in plain sight. Rose and I stared at each other for a moment, but she jerked back from the window. She saw me step back into the shadows and then she was gone.

In that brief moment, when I saw her in the dim light for the first time she took my breath away. The pictures of her didn't even come close to doing her justice. I was thirty feet away and I could tell she was a goddess. I can't imagine how exquisite she must be up close.

My mind snapped out of it and realized she was probably going to make a run for it now. Sending the word out through the radio, we were going in they would run. I moved in closer to the building and saw through the kitchen window another shocking scene. The Princess was using compulsion on the housemate to get his keys. Well… at least I knew where they were headed.

I ran in the direction of the car calling out orders on the way. We all moved into position. As the girls ran out the front door headed in the direction of the car, I circled around the block and came at them from the front. Everyone else was in pursuit from every direction. We were closing in. I watched from the corner, the Princess supported Rose as they ran. She had to be weak and dizzy from the endorphin rush still in her system. Rose stumbled a few times but she seemed very determined. They were only twenty feet away from the car. Before they could get any closer, I stepped out and had them blocked just ten feet from the car. Rose stopped and grabbed the Princess forcing her behind her.

She snarled at me, "Leave her alone….. Don't touch her."

Wow, she was incredible. Fierce, protective and impressive. I put my hands out in a calming gesture trying to show her I meant no harm. But she was in full protective mode. I started to say that I wasn't going to hurt them, but I took a step forward and she attacked.

Her coordination and balance was off no doubt from the bite. I swatted her away easily. She wobbled and was unable to catch her footing, she was about to fall. Without a second thought, I reached out and grabbed her bringing her back up to steady her.

The instant my hand touched her skin I felt a tingle jolt through me. My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't pull my eyes away. I felt like we were the only two people in the universe. Then my eyes caught sight of the blood on her neck. She reached up with a hand and came away with the sticky red blood covering her fingers. Her eyes snapped to mine and her face flushed. She brought her hair forward to cover the mark.

My eyes locked on hers. She had such a passion burning in those fiery brown eyes, I could see the defiance, the anger, and the determined look to protect her Moroi at all costs. She jerked away from me. Immediately, I felt the loss of contact and my mind was reeling. I didn't know what to think. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it would jump out of my chest, but I held my guardian mask in place. I had to do my duty.

Watching as something unsaid passed between Rose and the Princess; even without talking, they seemed to understand each other. The conversation looked one sided with Rose answering unspoken statements from Vasilisa. Abruptly Rose sagged against the Princess for support. She had given in; she wouldn't put up any more of a fight.

I bowed to the Princess and Rose saying, "My name is Dimitri Belikov," My slight Russian accent showing in my voice. "I've come to take you back to St Vladimir Academy, Princess."

As we went back to their residence to collect their things, I couldn't stop watching her. She was beyond beautiful. The photos didn't do her justice. I thought I was obsessed before. My feelings that I thought didn't exist, had increased ten-fold. My internal struggle waged its own battle. Knowing that she is young and a student, my mind told me one thing but my heart... I put my guardian mask up on the outside, but on the inside, I was hers. All she had to do is take me.

We got in one of the SUV's and drove to the airport. As soon as we boarded the plane, Rose rushed to sit next to the Princess, and I immediately could see the wheels turning in Rose's head. I told the guardians to separate them because I knew Rose was starting to form a plan. However, as soon as we took off, the hope in her eyes dimmed and then disappeared altogether. Dejected and alone she stared out the airplane window.

After a little while, I couldn't help but go over and sit next to her. She tensed, but I relaxed being next to her, smelling her wonderful scent and feeling her body heat so close to me. "Were you really going to attack all of us?" No answer. I decided to take a different approach. "Doing that…protecting her like that- it was very brave." I paused, debating on what to say. "Stupid, but still brave." Ugh. I just called her stupid. I'm stupid- kill me now. "Why did you even try it?"

She looked at me, and retorted, "Because I'm her guardian." I contained a sigh. The conviction in her voice was awe-inspiring. Looking into that stunning face, seeing the fire burn and flash in her beautiful brown eyes and hearing her tense voice, she was just so incredible it took all the control I have in me to resist the urge to touch her. I decided it would be best if I moved, so I went to sit at the front of the jet, where there was no temptation.

I thought she was going to be nicer and this was going to be easier. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm the evil Russian that just captured her. This was never going to be 'easy' anyway. It's forbidden, I'm a guardian, and she a student. It can never be. I decided right then and there, that I would not let my emotions run rampant. I would hold it back and never act on anything. But my love and admiration would always be there for her, always burning, no matter what stood in front of us.

As we flew in the direction of the Academy, I couldn't help but think about the worn folder on my desk in my room. I was actually grateful that I was lucky enough to have it handed to me. Without that, I would have never found her. I knew in my heart that I was not the one who captured her, she had captured my heart and she would be the love of my life. The one I could never have. It was time to lock those feelings away along with the worn folder. Forever.

**Review Please :) Thx **


	8. Chapter 7 Year's Gone By

**_Epilogue: Years Gone By_**

_Three years later._

I laid there with Rose, my Roza, tracing circles on her stomach, and taking in her beautiful form.

"Dimitri?" She asked, sitting up in the bed next to me.

"Yes, love?" I said, smiling at her.

"I know how good of guardian you are." I nodded, wondering where this was heading. "Well, when you caught Liss and me in Portland, I saw you out of the window. I know now that you would have never made a mistake like that knowingly." I grinned, knowing what she was about to ask. "What happened? What made you slip-up?"

I grabbed her, pulling her close to my chest as she giggled. "You." I kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I saw you and you took my breath away. I was physically drawn toward you that night." She gripped me tighter to her.

"I love you." She said, as she looked deep in my eyes with that loving smile on her beautiful face.

"As I love you." I kissed her perfect soft lips. She pulled away and draped her body across mine. "Now it's my turn." I said stroking her long brown hair. "When I caught you from falling on the street, did you feel a weird electric tingling?" She grabbed my hand and shivered form the current of electricity passing through us.

"I felt it that night, and I have never stopped feeling it since. It's not weird, it's just amazing, exactly like you." She smiled at me and pressed the palm of my hand to her lips, and heat spread through my entire body. God, _she's_ the amazing one, and I am lucky to have her.

So here we are, three years after our first encounter. So many things have happened to us, and we fought most of the way through it together. No matter the case, whether it was fighting the bad guys, death of loved ones, the loss of my soul, hurtful words or accusations of murder we made it through somehow. If anything, all of our hard times only made our love stronger.

I'm Christian's guardian, and Rose is Lissa's. Hans even stepped down to give head guardian to Rose. We live together at court, and everything seems great. Not perfect, because we still have our quarrels- which usually end up in our bedroom with different types of screams- and our disagreements. Not to mention all the challenges that come with our dangerous jobs.

Still, through it all, I believe we will survive. This girl is the color in my world, she is my beauty and I am her beast, just like I was from the moment I opened the worn folder, and we will overcome anything that's thrown in our path, no matter what. But unlike times before, we will achieve our goals, _together_.

**_The End_**

**_Hope u all enjoyed our little story don't forget to check out our personal profiles dpower and Lock Ness Monster13. Thanks for all your reviews. And please check out our other story Tomorrow is Another day._**


End file.
